Sorpresas inesperadas
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo noveno relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Porque al final del día, tienes que repasar que fue lo que en verdad valió la pena. Chrona observó a sus bebes dormir plácidamente esa noche, y en su camilla, el Shinigami asimétrico de Death City la abrazaba por la cintura mientras descansaba junto a ella." Décimo noveno participante: Nita-san


**Qué nervios, qué nervios** que ya queda poco para el final. ¡Dos semanas más y sabremos a ciencia cierta quién será el ganador del Reto! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por participar! ¡Por leer y comentar, hoy voy a ser breve con nuestra presentación! Por ahora y hasta que pongamos al concurso punto y final:

 **¡Bienvenidos al Reto** una vez más **!**

 **Noticiones de última hora : Ya sabéis que quién quiera promocionar el Reto en sus fics todavía tiene tiempo para que le promocionemos aquí, al menos en el último capítulo al concurso que cerrará el mismo la semana que viene y durante el desempate. Que haya entre las dos personas empatadas y dependiendo del resultado de los dos participantes que quedan todavía.** (Como regalo especial, aparte de subir el Extra que tenía pensado en unos de mis fics, también voy a subir a FF una dedicatoria especial a todos los participantes, lectores, y votantes de El Reto. A modo de One-shot. _(¿De what?)_ Ya que me tardo, habrá que hacerlo con estilo... No sé cual, pero ahí está. ¡Y es importante!)

* * *

Con todos ustedes y sin más demora **os presento el relato décimo noveno de El Reto. (Aplausos.) Que optará desde ya, a poder obtener sus reviews válidos (review de Autor de Fanfiction) en el plazo de una semana ** desde este sábado por la noche, **para poder ganar el concurso y el premio de Soul Eater. Todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos,** (seas Autor, Guest, hermosa piruleta o lector en las sombras) ** gracias por seguirnos. **Por seguir ahí, fielmente. **Podéis seguir leyendo y comentando los relatos anteriores a este, siempre que queráis.** (Favead, followead con desdén os digo.) **No lo olvidéis hermosos. Os mandamos muchos besos todos.**

* * *

 **Nuestra décimo novena concursante **se llama ** Nita-san. Y nos trae su fic,** llamado así: **" Sorpresas Inesperadas". **(Ojalá os sorprenda, vaya que sí.) Dejándoos de dar el sermón. **Os deseo buenas noches a todos, (¡feliz mes mayo! ** La primavera la sangre altera **) ten mucha suerte querida Nita-san. Es más, os dejo con ella. Os tiene algo que contar. **(¡A disfrutar!)

" **¡Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por entrar y leer este fic. Siéndoles sincera estuve nerviosa mientras escribía el capítulo, pensando en que quizás fuera la más mediocre del concurso, dudé en si debía retirarme, pero en serio anhelaba que conocieran esta historia. Solo deseo que les guste y que Bell le diera sentido a mis garabatos. ¡Espero que lo disfruten** **!"**

 **Nita-san.**

* * *

 _ **Sorpresas Inesperadas**_

"Y te asomas a mis ojos como una ventaba abierta."  
"Penetras hasta lo más hondo de mi interior."  
"Donde a falta de alma me he tornado insensible."  
"Pues mi espíritu yace en un frío lugar."  
"Hasta que por fin lo encuentres y lo conduzcas de vuelta al hogar."

 **(Evanescence)**

* * *

 _ **Al final todo vale la pena**_

Death City, por mucho que no lo desearan algunos es una ciudad que intriga hasta el más escéptico, y la verdad, lo que más curiosidad daba de esa ciudad no era su simétrica infraestructura o que quedara en medio de un desierto o su extraño gobernador. Era su academia conocida popularmente como Shibusen. Donde jóvenes talentosos pulen sus dones con eficacia ya fuesen armas o maestros. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, porque no mencionar lo más raro que había sucedido en esa ciudad desde el ataque del Kishin... No es que no pasaran cosas raras en esa ciudad, de hecho, sus habitantes deseaban cambiarle el nombre a **City of Rarities**.

—¿Qué _Shinigami-sama_ ya es abuelo? —La mujer observó con incredulidad a su convecina—. No puede ser.

—No lo sé eso fue lo que comunicó él accidentalmente hace dos días —Varias mujeres comentaban el hecho que rondaba en Death City desde hacía dos días; el cual no se hizo esperar para ser el tema número uno de conversación entre los habitantes.

Era el secreto a voces que se escuchaba entre los habitantes de todo Death City, restaurantes, tiendas, centros comerciales. Desde el niño más pequeño hasta los ancianos que salen habitualmente fuera de sus casas a disfrutar de los últimos cotilleos de la ciudad. Pues el rumor era ya algo que se había extendido en los últimos dos días y la pregunta que quedaba al viento flotando en un mar de incertidumbre, era el hecho que no se sabía quién era la madre de aquellos gemelos de cabellos negros, ya que el padre sería aquel joven loco por la simetría.

* * *

 _ **2 días antes.**_

Maka corrió a toda prisa por las gradas de la entrada principal del Shibusen hasta llegar hasta la cima, como era habitual el único hecho recalcable de ese día era mencionar que iba tarde, razón: Soul desconectó su despertador en venganza por una estupidez o una broma no lo sabía, y para lo que le interesaba. Tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo, su clase con Stein era la primera de la mañana, seguro que la atravesaría con un bisturí si se atrevía a interrumpirle por haber llegado tarde.

—Hola _Maka-chan_ —Un chico la saludó alegremente, a lo que ella ni atención prestó. Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban de sí.

—Lo siento, voy tarde —Girar su cabeza para decir eso quizás fue el peor error de ese día. Chocó sin remedio con alguien y rodó varios metros en el amplio pasillo.

Se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a correr, no era normal en ella ser así pero el fin justificaba los miedos en ese caso. Aunque su mirada se desvió, no pudo evitar por completo evadir la culpa de haberse llevado a alguien por encima, en su rápida carrera por llegar a tiempo. Miró horrorizada a Chrona tirada con papeles esparcidos por todo el pasillo y era su culpa claro estaba. Por no fijarse en el camino. Se sintió extremadamente culpable, era seguro que estuviera llorando o en _shock._ Se acercó con miedo pero se sorprendió al ver que su rostro era de dolor extremo.

—Chrona, ¡aah lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Ella se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger papeles a una velocidad impresionante, mientras Chrona intentaba pararse.

—Maka —Su voz tan apagada como siempre salió de sus labios. Tomó sus libros con cuidado—. Lo siento, no quise chocar contigo. Es que estaba distraída, aah —Con desesperación tomó su estómago plano. Le dolía, le dolía mucho se notaba en cada facción de su cara.

Maka se la quedó viendo con seriedad, ya le importaba poco llegar tarde. Chrona nunca demostraba cuan enferma estaba al menos que le doliera demasiado. Observó en silencio cada movimiento, sus ojos expresaban dolor y su cara del mismo modo. Pero de un momento a otro se tranquilizó y se incorporó como si nada hubiese pasado, sacudiendo algo de polvo de su ropa.

—Chrona, ¿estás enferma? —La pregunta hecha por su amiga quedó en el vacío; ya que sonó la campana, y todas las personas comenzaron a ir a los sus respectivas clases y ellas no fueron la excepción. Maka tomó el brazo de Chrona y la arrastró prácticamente al salón.

— _Jajajaja_ sí, y le desconecte el despertador —Soul se encontraba al lado de Black Star, quién también sostenía su estómago con fuerza…

—Lo reconozco Soul, eso es algo que solo tu "Dios" haría, _jajajaja_ —La risa característica de los dos chicos quedó extinta en dos segundos gracias a un **Maka-chop** volador que entró como un boomerang desde el pasillo y golpeó a ambos chicos con un agilidad impresionante. Nada que no se esperara de la hábil lanzadora. El libro después de haber hecho su trabajo volvió a su dueña.

Ambas entraron al salón. Stein no se dio cuenta, al parecer estaba emocionado disecando un dodo.

—¿Esa ave no estaba extinta? —pregunto un chico a otro. Como respuesta recibieron un bisturí que casi les corta las narices.

—No debemos de hablar de nada de esto con nadie, ¿verdad jóvenes? —La cara siniestra de su maestro les hizo mover afirmativamente sus cabezas con pánico.

Chrona tomó asiento rápidamente, sintiendo mucho dolor al hacerlo. Cosa que no demostró en el rostro, estuvo tan acostumbrada al dolor por tantos años que aprendió a callárselo no sabía que producía ese dolor en su columna y abdomen bajo, desde hacía casi cinco horas. Pero cada vez se hacía más doloroso supo tolerarlo al principio, hasta lo ignoró completamente, pero al cabo de dos horas se hizo más agudo. Tanto que no pudo seguir durmiendo.

* * *

 **Chrona.**

Admito que no puedo lidiar con este dolor, siento que me estoy partiendo en dos. Quizás finalmente todo lo que me hizo Medusa me está matando, siempre supe que sucedería, que mi vida se extinguiría. Por ella suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza. Observo como Maka sigue golpeando a Soul, realmente es muy gracioso. Cualquiera diría que son enemigos, pero ambos se aman más de lo que son capaces de admitir en público. Ah, amor, que frase más complicada. Lo veo a menudo, Maka y Soul son un ejemplo. Lo escucho, muchas canciones hablan de amor, lo intento comprender. Cuando veo a Stein y a su hijo mientras disecan de vez en cuando algún animal extraño.

Lazos de amor de padres a hijos, nunca supe que era un lazo maternal con mi madre pero no lo lamento de alguna manera. No sé cómo se siente que alguien te amé. Medusa es lo más lejano a amor maternal que se pueda decir y mi padre, pues él es otra historia. Lo único que puedo recordar de él es su sonrisa que siempre estaba para mí y su mirada cálida que me gustaba tanto. Esbozo una sonrisa al recordarlo, él quizás sea la única persona que me amó, cuando todavía éramos una familia, cuando Medusa no se había vuelto loca. Antes de que todo en mi vida se resumiera al "Sr Rincón" o Ragnarok y sus peleas absurdas. Suspiro y aprieto fuertemente mis dientes de nuevo, maldito dolor, no sé cómo lidiar con él.

— _Chrona-chan_. ¿Te sientes bien? —Tsubaki como siempre preocupándose por los demás, me mira con preocupación. Le sonrió suavemente y tomo su mano mientras el dolor se pasa. Lo admito, ya no lo soporto más, siento una debilidad inusual en mi cuerpo y todo comienza a ponerse borroso. Mi fuerza no es suficiente para sostenerme en pie, intento agarrarme a algo antes de caer pero me es imposible. Caigo y doy un golpe certero.

"Qué me pasa, no puedo lidiar con este dolor..." Es como cuando Ragnarok se separó de mí.

—Chrona —Maka, Soul y Tsubaki son los primeros en socorrerme con mucha agilidad. Soul me toma en brazos y empieza de nuevo el dolor, moriré y no sé cómo lidiar con la muerte.

* * *

—Hay que llevarla al hospital, la enfermería no será suficiente —Todos en el salón comenzaron hacer un círculo alrededor de la chica.

Algunos por el chisme, otros porque sí les preocupaba la salud de la chica y otros con la esperanza que la clase pasara más rápido.

—Maka —El profesor les hablo —Podéis iros Soul y tú. Los demás se quedarán aquí, no crean que escaparan de la clase —Dicho eso, les hizo señales para que salieran rápido del salón de Luna Creciente.

—Vamos Maka, se está poniendo más pálida —Ambos chicos salieron a prisa del salón, corrían por los pasillos extensos de Shibusen con preocupación. Chrona gritaba del dolor. Maka solo la miraba con impotencia al no poder hacer nada, los azules ojos de la chica se estaban volviendo más opacos mientras reprimía gritos, agarrándose a los brazos del chico.

* * *

Mientras en el salón, un chico de peinado asimétrico miraba la puerta con preocupación. Joder, no iba a negarlo. Le preocupaba Chrona mucho más de lo que le preocupara la simetría, solo que no tenía el valor de admitirlo en público. Esa chica era su nueva simetría, desde aquella noche lo admitía. En su mente y corazón solo existía ella. Pero sería realmente capaz de decirlo… Pasaron cerca de tres horas desde que se habían marchado con ella, no lo soportaba más. Debía saber algo, presentía que ella le necesitaba.

— _Stein-sensei_ debo de marcharme, ahora —se levantó de repente y se fue del salón deprisa, sin importarle nada más.

Debía verla debía saber que estaba bien.

—Chrona... —Parecía irreal que él pronunciara su nombre, debido a que siempre la "ignoraba" y solo le saludaba cuando era necesario. Pero jamás se puede engañar al corazón aunque se diga lo contrario, él lo sabía muy bien. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos aprisa su mente lo inundó de recuerdos de aquella noche; en su opinión, fue la mejor de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

La fiestas de noche de brujas nunca había sido algo que le gustase, siempre las odió o evitó en lo más posible. Y es que el tema de buscar disfraz lo aturdía y abrumaba. Siempre se tardaba más de dos semanas en escoger uno y esa vez ni siquiera había escogido uno a tiempo. Pensó en no ir, pero su padre se pondría triste. Así que sin más cogió un antifaz y se puso uno de sus esmóquines. Iré de "Caballero" o quizás de hombre de negro; le importaba poco. Simplemente se arregló, intentando ser lo más simétrico.

Al llegar al baile, sus dos armas se fueron por rumbos distintos, mientras él se quedaba en una esquina sin hacer más nada que juzgar los trajes asimétricos de los que iban llegando.

—Kid hijo, que elegante luces, y más con esas rayitas —Su padre sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo lo había localizado, como no saber que era él. Las tres líneas de su cabello lo delataban.

—Aah —Un largo suspiro salió de su boca—, padre solo vine por ti y nadie más —El shinigami mayor rió divertido mientras molestaba a su hijo. Realmente disfrutaba hacerle enojar y rabiar.

—Puedes irte si deseas —mencionó el shinigami, a lo que al chico se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas de la felicidad—, pero —La felicidad se esfumó de sus ojos y su sonrisa se fue a dar un paseo—… Baila con una chica primero, solo así te podrás marchar sin más hijo. Debo marcharme _chaito._

La enorme figura del shinigami se abrió camino en medio del salón del baile, mientras su hijo miraba por todos lados buscando a alguien con quien bailar, una chica con un vestido rojo y cabello negro fue su objetivo entre todas. Le pareció la más simétrica así que se acercó rápidamente a ella. Su rostro en su mayoría estaba cubierto por un antifaz así que no pudo distinguir quién era realmente.

Le extendió su mano en un acto caballeroso para bailar una pieza de tango. Ella le miró dudosa unos segundos, un rubor se posó en sus mejillas y tomó la mano del chico. Eran casi imposible de no ver por su manera de bailar, tan apasionada se dirían que estaban haciendo arder la pista de baile. Pronto las otras parejas se apartaron de su camino haciéndoles espacio para que se movieran mejor y así admirarlos, pues eran difíciles de ignorar.

—Eres muy buena bailando —Kid comenzó una plática, debido a que ella no se animaba y mantenía la mirada agachada—. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—Mi madre me hizo tomar lecciones de niña —la voz de ella sonó dulce en sus oídos. Sabía quién era, ese tono de voz tan apagado y lúgubre. Sonrió con malicia y la giró con fuerza haciendo que al regresar chocara contra su pecho, sacando un sonrojo más fuerte que el que ya cubría las pálidas mejillas de la chica.

—Pues no lo has olvidado —La volvió a girar e hizo recaer una de las piernas de su acompañante en su muslo, haciendo que el vestido se le subiera un poco. Haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

— _Shinigami-kun_ —Ella deseaba parar, pero él no le permitió moverse un centímetro.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros: ella estaba como un tomate y él reía con victoria.

—Chrona —se acercó más a ella y le susurró su nombre en el oído—… Luces hermosa y radiante.

La canción terminó. Todos les aplaudieron, ella se separó y se dispuso a marcharse pero Kid no le permitiría huir tan fácilmente. la siguió hasta su cuarto; la verdad, lamentaba haberle dicho eso. Posiblemente ella lo tomó a mal, iba alcanzarla pero Chrona corrió y se encerró en su cuarto. Él llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario así que se sentó al lado del portón. Sabía que estaría en su cama abrazando su almohada con nerviosismo muy característico de ella, o bien en el _Sr rincón_.

—Lamento si mencioné algo que no debía Chrona —El pasillo era oscuro y no había más que silencio en el fondo. Pero aún podía oírse algo de música apenas audible para él. Por eso estaba seguro que escucharía lo que estaba diciendo. Esperó un momento por su merecida respuesta pero no la hubo—… En serio, me gustó mucho bailar contigo. Bailas de una manera impresionante.

—Gracias por sus palabras _Shinigami-kun_ —Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta—. De verás me gustó mucho bailar, me trajo recuerdos agradables y no mencionó nada malo, no se preocupe —Kid esbozo una sonrisa y sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando con ella, muy inusual.

—¿Quieres salir y bailar de nuevo conmigo? —Un largo silencio se hizo por casi ocho simétricos y perfectos minutos.

Después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y ella salió arreglando su antifaz y peluca.

—Sí quiero —Él le sonrió una vez más, ella igual. Sus ojos se encontraron y otra vez se sonrieron entre ellos.

—Entonces debemos ir rápido —la tomó de la mano y se fueron caminando hasta el salón. De nuevo bailaron y mucho más que otras parejas. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, entre bailes Kid le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida y ella contestaba suavemente con sutileza en su oído. Pronto el baile terminó, pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar de charlar.

—Vamos a mi habitación, es muy tranquilo para hablar —Chrona mencionó aquello y el Shinigami no se negó, pues realmente deseaba seguir hablando con ella.

Llegaron y ambos se acostaron en la cama, siguieron hablando de mucho más cosas. Hablaban y hablaban, y de vez en cuando sus dedos se encontraban entre el espacio que había entre ellos con rapidez y nerviosismo, eran removidos.

—Mi madre se llamaba Ema, era humana y murió cuando tenía cuatro años. Todavía recuerdo su rostro, era muy amable conmigo y me amaba. Lo repetía mucho —la cara del chico se inundó de alegría al recordar a aquella mujer de ojos dorados como los suyos. Pero de igual manera el recuerdo le dolía mucho.

Chrona le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Sabía que el recuerdo le dolía, lo sabía, ella más que nadie podía saber lo que llegaba a doler un recuerdo. O quizás porque sentía que su alma estaba sincronizada con la del shinigami y sentía la felicidad y el dolor del recuerdo.

—Usted sabe quién es mi madre —hablo ella—. No todo el tiempo fue así de desquiciada, ella fue un poco amable durante los primeros seis años de mi vida. Luego mi papá la dejó y no pudo con ello. Se volvió loca, no quedaba cordura en ella.

Kid apretó su mano aún sin verse a la cara. Ambos sonreían como tontos, ella giró y se perdió en la mirada intensa que tenía el chico en ese momento. Él sintió ver el más simétrico y hermoso mar en sus ojos que brillaban con fuerza y tranquilidad. En un solo momento, sin ellos darse cuenta. Sus labios ya danzaban al ritmo que imponía el contrario. Kid no tardó en tomar control de ella, haciendo que los besos se intensificaran de manera rápida, mientras tanto Chrona disfrutaba de ese beso mucho más de lo que pensaba. Su mente estaba desconectada de su sentido común y aunque muy sonrojada y algo cohibida, lo único que hizo fue disfrutar del beso y las caricias que le otorgaba el Shinigami.

Él bajó, dejando sus besos en el cuello de ella y lo mordisqueó un poco, la deseaba, no iba a negarlo. Su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando ante los besos apasionados, por lo que ella dejó salir un suave gemido perceptible solo a su oído que logró encenderlo más. Ser adolescente nunca había sido un problema para él, pero en esos momentos todos estaba saliendo a flote. No podía controlarse y ella tampoco.

Chrona pasaba sus manos desesperadamente por sus hombros y su pecho, acariciándolo levemente. Él comenzó a quitar la parte de atrás del vestido sin mucha dificultad y ella se deshizo de su chaleco. Al poco tiempo quedaron desnudos y la inexperiencia fue suplantada por el deseo carnal. Sus mentes se desconectaron de todo lo incorrecto que estaban haciendo, uniéndose rápidamente en uno. Ninguno de los dos tenía práctica alguna, pero supieron complementarse bien. Pronto el calor que emanaba de ellos hizo que las cosas se agilizaran él se movía con fuerza dentro de ella y ella avergonzada pedía más, habían probado la manzana prohibida y deseaban mucho más uno del otro.

Chrona le miró a los ojos y él hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Se conectaron rápidamente y en un sincero acto de amor, él se acercó y la besó lentamente, saboreando el dulce néctar que desprendía los labios de la chica. Ella conmocionada por todas esas nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, tomó el rostro de Kid y correspondió el beso con calidez y ternura. En un momento, todo había acabado. Su deseo había sido satisfecho, aunque se negaban rotundamente a dejar de verse a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en las cuencas del contrario. Ninguno jamás sabría que los había impulsado a llegar tan lejos, pero les daba igual como hubiera pasado. Jamás lo olvidarían.

El sol salió con su sonrisa maléfica que espantaba a más de alguno en Death City y fue entonces cuando se despidieron. Quedando en acuerdo mutuo que nunca lo mencionarían. Él aceptó, sabiendo que jamás volvería a estar con ella y que le sería imposible olvidar aquello. No solo por ser la primera vez que intimaba, sino porque había sido realmente placentera y por extraño que pareciese, le había encantado. Tomó su chaleco en la mano después de vestirse y se acercó a la cama. Sujetó el mentón de la chica y le dio un beso casto que la hizo sonrojar, se miraron a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, no eran necesarias ya. Sabían que ese sería su secreto, no había más que decir. Él salió y ella recostó su cabeza en su almohada, sonrió y luego lloró, pero esta vez fue distinto a las otras veces que había llorado.

Lo sabía, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

Kid llego al hospital más rápido de lo que jamás pudo pensar, se acercó rápido al mostrador y solicitó la información de la chica.

—Muy bien Chrona Makenshi, llegó hace unas horas en labor de parto —Kid parpadeó varias veces y luego agitó su cabeza. La pequeña mujer que estaba en el mostrador le vio con fastidio, sus abultadas caderas se movieron con efusividad—… Al parecer ella no sabía nada de su embarazo, cosa que es realmente raro y nunca suele pasar.

—Disculpe, ¿puede revisar si la información es correcta? —La mujer movió sus ojos con fastidio y le giró el monitor de la computadora con la información sobre la chica.

Él se acercó para leer.

—Chrona Makenshi, edad dieciocho años —siguió leyendo información de la chica hasta que llegó a la parte que realmente necesitaba—… Parto múltiple a la 8:49 AM —Kid miró la pantalla como si esta fuera irreal. Eso tenía que estar mal, rápidamente buscó la habitación donde estaba la chica—. D56 —corrió llevándose a varios enfermeros en su camino, importándole poco lo que tuvieran que decirle, nadie le detendría.

* * *

 **Chrona.**

Abro mis ojos suavemente intentando no moverme demasiado porque me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Aaah —doy un sobresalto en la camilla y me incorporo de un solo golpe. Lo primero que diviso es a Maka cargando algo envuelto en una sábana blanca, mientras que Soul carga algo igual y un río de recuerdos ataca mi mente.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Soul entró al hospital con Chrona en brazos. Ella sollozaba en su regazo, no soportaba el dolor. rápidamente las enfermeras la pusieron en una camilla y la llevaron a una habitación. la doctora llego rápido y comenzó a revisarla.

—¿Padeces de algo? —le preguntó la mujer, mientras revisaba su pulso.

—Nada, ¡ah! —Chrona se tomó de las barandillas de la camilla con fuerza, suspirando hasta que se le pasó el dolor.

La mujer tocó su vientre con delicadeza.

—Quítate las bragas —Maka y Soul voltearon rápidamente. Dándole privacidad a su amiga.

La mujer se colocó debajo y observó asustada lo que asomaba.

—¿Tengo algo mal? ¿Moriré? ¡Aaah! —Chrona sintió la necesidad de empujar y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que algo la partía en dos, su frente estaba sudada del cansancio, se sentía realmente mal.

—Nena escúchame bien, no empujes aunque quieras no lo hagas —Chrona asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa. La mujer la miró asustada, se acercó a una enfermera— Tráigame todo lo necesario para un parto, esta chica está dando a luz sin siquiera saberlo.

Maka y Soul se miraron sin creer lo que estaban oyendo. Soul deseó no voltear, pero Maka sí lo hizo con preocupación. Miró a Chrona y se acercó a ella.

—Necesito que ambos salgan —Maka asintió con la cabeza, se aproximó a Chrona y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—Resiste —llamó a Soul, advirtiéndole de que no volteara y salieron de la habitación.

—Muy bien nena —La doctora y otras enfermeras arreglaban bisturís, desinfectante y más utensilios. Mientras Chrona miraba con miedo—. Necesito que abras las piernas lo más que puedas —la doctora desinfectaba sus manos ágilmente mientras otra le ponía una bata—. Respira, tranquilízate, debes saber que estás embarazada y estás dando a luz a tu bebé. No hay tiempo suficiente para hacerte los exámenes necesarios para saber cuántos meses tienes, solo espera lo mejor. Ahora bien, empuja —La mujer con destreza se posicionó debajo de ella.

Chrona la miró sintiendo puro terror pero ella la tranquilizó con una simple mirada. Así que empujó con fuerza cuando el dolor se le presentó. Al poco rato sintió que algo salía de ella, y un grito inundó la habitación. Miró un poco horrorizada él bebé que limpiaban de los restos maternales que quedaban, no pudo ver su rostro bien y junto con el miedo y el cansancio intentó calmarse.

—Oye, no te rindas hay otro que debes sacar —El dolor volvió de nuevo presente y con fuerza volvió a empujar. Un segundo bebé salió gritando como el primero, solo que el primero ya se estaba calmando—. Son un niño y una niña, ¡están sanos y fuertes!

Cerró los ojos lentamente, su labor ya había terminado.

Por ahora.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

 **Chrona.**

Maka se acercó a mí aun cargando al bebé en sus manos. La miré con miedo, advirtiendo con la mirada que no quería que se acercarse.

—No sé, cómo lidiar con esto —Observando a Maka no sé cómo, pero comencé a llorar mientras intentaba evitar verlo. Ella suspiró con fuerza.

—Chrona mírame de una buena vez —Maka habló en un tono tan autoritario que me vi obligada a verla. Ella todavía cargaba al bebé, pero lo cubría para que no lo mirara, mientras ella me miraba duramente—. ¿Quieres pasar una vida sin verles?

—No... —mi respuesta fue inmediata, no supe como respondí pero solamente la idea de no ver a mis hijos me destrozaba. Hijos, me imagino a mi Medusa golpeándome y luego a mi padre dándome dulces a escondidas de ella. Miro a Maka y lloro de nuevo, tengo miedo de ser como ella.

—Sé que es difícil —La rubia me tomó de la mano y yo la sujeté con fuerza—. ¿Pero no son hermosos? Acaso míralos, no tienen conocimiento alguno de nuestros problemas, son inocentes, no tienen la culpa de haber nacido.

Esa frase hace eco de repente en mis recuerdos, cuantas veces no la había repetido en la oscuridad. Comienzo a sollozar de nuevo y Maka me limpia las lágrimas. Con miedo quito parte de la sábana que cubre a mi hijo y lo veo por primera vez.

Sus ojos dorados me hipnotizan de golpe mientras me miran con curiosidad, mi pecho se oprime de nuevo, pero esta vez no es de dolor, si no de alegría. Tomo a mi bebé y lo abrazo y siento que no debo temerle.

* * *

—Tendré que aprender a lidiar contigo —mencionó la chica suavemente mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del bebé que la seguía viendo con curiosidad. Soul se acercó con la niña que dormía plácidamente. Chrona igualmente la cargó y la abrazó—. Aprenderé a lidiar con ustedes.

Esa frase hizo reír a los dos presentes.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, y Kid entró interrumpiendo la mágica escena. Maka le miró con odio y Soul prefirió no inmiscuirse en el tema así que siguió viendo los rosados bebés que Chrona cargaba. Parecía casi irreal que dos bebés hubieran salido de ella, no le creció el vientre en lo más mínimo. Diría que a ciencia cierta solo había aumentado unos cinco kilos.

—Ellos son los bebés más _cool_ que he visto, no hicieron ver a su mama gorda —Soul comentó contento.

Chrona solo le sonrió mientras miraba al shinigami parado en la puerta.

—Yo, eh... —Kid hablaba entrecortado y con visible nerviosismo. Observó a Maka y luego a Soul hasta que su mirada se posó en Chrona. La miró con los ojos bien abiertos, a los bebés que habían comenzado a llorar debido al hambre.

—¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Chrona? —Maka y Soul asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la habitación. Cerrando tras si la puerta. Kid se quedó allí parado mirando a los celestes ojos de la chica—. ¿Son… ¿Tuyos? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Nuestros —Justo la palabra que él tenía miedo de escuchar, se asustó y quiso salir de la habitación. Pero algo más fuerte lo impulsó hasta acercarse a ella, miró a los bebés con detenimiento. Tez blanca, mejillas rosadas, cabello negro como el suyo y ojos dorados, por lo menos uno de ellos. Lo cargo rápidamente mientras este lloraba. Chrona quiso protestar pero no lo vio correcto, él tenía derecho.

Kid miró las facciones del "niño", se parecía demasiado a él, un sentimiento le oprimió el pecho tanto, que tuvo que sentarse y respirar unos minutos. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era más que evidente que eran suyos. Suspiró con fuerza, sufriría un ataque de pánico si no se calmaba. Miró de nuevo a Chrona, esta le miraba preocupada.

—Seremos buenos padres —Kid la recorrió con la mirada, se acercó a ella y ahogó sus temores en un torpe beso, ella lo correspondió suavemente. Ahogando también sus miedos. No es que con ese beso estuviera todo resuelto entre ellos, pero sí que lo necesitaban.

—Son simétricos —mencionó, mientras se reincorporaba en la camilla, temblando aun por el hecho de tener aún muchas dudas. Sin embargo una ya estaba aclarada, se sentía muy feliz. El ser ahora responsable de dos criaturas lo cambiaba todo, le inundaba el miedo, sí, no sabía qué hacer, sí, pero ellos valdrían la pena.

Lo sabía y estaba convencido de ello, en ese momento la bebé que dormía abrió los ojos con fuerza como si la hubieran asustado. Kid miró con horror como la simetría de ellos se había arruinado debido al color de sus ojos.

—Aah ni eso puedo hacer bien, no pude hacer a mis hijos completamente simétricos. Soy un cerdo que no merece vivir, desgracié a mis hijos. No son simétricos, mátame Chrona no merezco vivir.

El bebé que cargaba Kid miró y dibujó una sonrisa en su carita para su padre, quizás le daba gracia los movimientos extraños que hacía; él se calmó al ver tal acto y sonrió orgulloso.

—No importa si no es simétrico con su hermano, tiene la mirada más hermosa del mundo —Chrona se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, sabía que se refería a ella. No podía creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en las últimas horas, se sentía realmente angustiada. Pero al final: _Todo Valdría la Pena._

Rió al recordar que Kid se había referido al bebé que cargaba como un niño y pensó que enloquecería si se enteraba que sus bebés eran completamente asimétricos al ser de género distinto. Esa mañana Chrona se había levantado sin tener un concepto claro de amor y sabía que esa noche cerraría sus ojos teniéndolo muy en claro. Sus bebés no fueron esperados pero sí que serían amados.

Soul y Maka entraron a la habitación comentándoles a ambos que habían avisado a _Shinigami-sama_ sobre todo, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al saber que había anunciado por error a toda Death City por los altos parlantes que era abuelo de gemelos y que por el momento no podrían salir del hospital por que estaban rodeados de periodistas. Kid suspiró y prometió solemnemente asesinar a su padre cuando le viera, pero por el momento, deseaba estar con sus hijos. Y con aquella hermosa chica, que había sido capaz de traerles a este mundo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
